


Matching jackets

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Wedded Russians [2]
Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a collection of one-shots, more or less in a chronological order, about the Kaidanovskys aka the pilots of Cherno Alpha. It explores their relationship from first becoming Jaeger pilots to their death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching jackets

Aleksis grunted as he lifted up his shorter wife so that she could swing up on the platform above them. She got up then climbed to her feet then looked up at Cherno Alpha. A smile was on her lips. Aleksis climbed up after her. 

He found the boxes he had left there when he had asked her to the bay where Cherno Alpha still stayed in the Vladivostok Shatterdome. He handed her one of the boxes and kept the other for himself.

" _Remember when I said I sketched something out?"_ Aleksis asked, almost nervously. His voice rumbled but wasn't particularly loud. His black beard almost seemed to muffle part of his voice it was so thick.

Sasha nodded and slowly opened the box. Inside was a leather jacket. She stared in awe and her hand brushed over the words 'Cherno Alpha' displayed on what amounted to the back of the jacket. She then pulled it up out of the box and slipped it on. 

Aleksis had his on as well and he turned to give her a good view of what it looked like on an actual person. She gasped then smiled brightly. Even though they had _Drifted_ together multiple times, he had managed to keep this surprise from her. And she was glad for it. She needed happy surprises.   
  
She nuzzled her nose into the collar of the jacket, breathing in the scent of the leather. 

" _It is perfect_ ," she said. He smiled then leaned down to kiss her firmly. He pulled her into his arms as the kiss deepened. 

" _I'm glad you like it_ ," he replied when the kiss finally broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is my head canon about how and roughly when they got their matching leather jackets that look oh so cool.


End file.
